


Iron Maiden

by stillirise



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillirise/pseuds/stillirise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people are privileged enough to be called a hero. Others know that they are evil and wicked inside until they fix the wrong that they have inflicted on the ones around them. Even then, can a person with that much blood on their hands really be called a hero?</p><p>They call me Iron Maiden, and this is my story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, I am with six hits and I'm so... stunned. "Don't read this. This is utterly terrible. I am serious. There are such better stories out there." I wrote that summary for one story and got hits there as well. My friend told me that my summaries aren't deterrents, they're challenges. They're hooks that real my audience in. Now, I'm thinking how is "--" not a deterrent from reading? *shakes head in confusion* I'm truly baffled by these turn of events. *humble smile* Thank you all very much though.

_"Long is the way, and hard, that out of Hell leads up to Light."_

— John Milton, Paradise Lost

 

A lot of heroes have certain origin stories. Sometimes they're just the little kid from Brooklyn and they earn power because they've always known the good things they'd do if they had it. Others are betrayed and bent until they are broken, so they reach for power with arms wide open and think to themselves  _I will never allow anyone to harm those weaker than themselves. I will never allow people to do to others what was done to me._ Sometimes they've had power all their lives that they take it for granted and become cruel with it, so it is taken away until it can be earned back. So, they are left defenseless of the power that came to them as easy as breathing did. They gain companions, comrades, and friends that help them adjust to a life without such magnificent power. Then, a disaster occurs. Those beloved friends are now in danger so the one left without magnificent powers knows they have enough power, just enough power to take the blow for their friends. So, the ones without power gain their power back. It is quick and sudden, but the timing of it is clear.  They realize that to be worthy of the power they once wielded, they must always use it in defense of other people. That's they key to these origin stories.  _Protect people with everything you have, with everything you are._

This is not that story. 

This is about a girl that was so utterly stupid and naive, yet cruel and envious and petty that she allowed her emotions get the best of her, that it ended up costing her nearly everything she tried to build. 

Some people are privileged enough to be called a hero. Others know that they are evil and wicked inside until they fix the wrong that they have inflicted on the ones around them. Even then, can a person with that much blood on their hands really be called a hero?

They call me _Iron Maiden,_ and this is my story. 

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short: These pictures inspired me to write about Iron Maiden. I really shouldn't write about this since I'm writing enough series already, but who cares? Anyways, my Iron Maiden is an original character and exists in an AU where Iron Man does not exist. *uses Batman growl* "There can only be one." *breaks character and grins* lol. Next chapter will have actual content.


End file.
